rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Na'Kur Sicarius
Na-Kur, also sometimes referred to as Nyx by those outside of the Sicarius, is a demonic character played by the user known as Klaus. He is known for having a conflicting personality that is difficult for strangers to predict. "Why give them mercy? Rip them all limb from limb." - Na-Kur Appearance Human Na-kur, when in his human form to those outside of the Sicarius Family, goes by the name Nyx. In this form, he walks about covered in Illusion magic which provides him with his human guise. In this cover-up, he stands at an even six-foot height, his figure is well built with strong calves and arm muscles, and not to mention a set of four-pack abs. His skin is white while his hair is dyed black and red, hanging down to his shoulder along with a worn-looking face and piercing green and yellow eyes. He often loves to show off his human form, by wearing a vest, tight pants, Steel spiked gloves, and boots with a steel bar across the top as a strip. Demon Standing seven feet in height, his skin is as red as the blood of a human. His figure is also as slim as a human's; no distinct muscles visible at all. His face has a soft look to it, rather slim with no horns coming off of his head, and his eyes are a solid yellow with a thin slit of a black pupil in his eyes, much like that of a reptile. Personality "Don't '''FUCK' with a demon if you know what's good for ya'." If there was ever an award for the most confusing personality, Na-Kur would definitely be in the running for it. His actions are split between two things: The first being his heart, which puts focus around his demonic traditions and actions related to his behavior. The latter of the split involves his mind, which puts focus around human qualities and traits that he has learned during his life, by living and hiding among them since the late Fourth Age. He often takes a combination of the two to really define himself as something that many find confusing, often causing him to stop for a moment and think about what course of action to take next. Weapons The Enlightened Crossbow Crafted from a group of Zarosian Sympathizers, the Enlightened Crossbow was a gift to the Temple of Enlightenment to aid strongly against attack from the four main combatants in the God Wars. From a Saradominist Spell, to Zamorakian Arms, to a Bloody Gem of Bandosian war, and a Stock from wood crafted close to Armadyl's Sky, the Crossbow is held together strongly in unity and treason, to oppose the traitors who threw away Zaros' power. It has a magically-aided winding mechanism, allowing only half the normal strength to be needed to wind. It can fire normal, stealthy bolts, or use special, enchanted spells. Special Effects The Bloodstone in the Crossbow causes Lightning to erupt from the fired bolt, if touched while firing. When Bloodwood is fired, with the Lightning effect, it saps life from the foe, to further power the Lightning. This is highly dangerous in combat. When Blessed Bolts are fired, the Lightning fires from the tail end, making them fly much further and faster. Na-kur's Blade Made from Sicarius razor steel, Na-Kur's Blade is honed to a degree of sharpness beyond existence for most common weapons. The blade itself has a ruby embedded along it, giving the blade an enchantment which increases its speed and accuracy to match with Na-kur's when he fights. Essentially the blade is crafted to specifically meet the needs of a demon. Throwing Weapons From points in time Na-kur since he doesn't always carry around his crossbow since it provides a drain on him and forces him to demon form from the energy cost it takes from him in order to do as much damage in his hands as it does he often resorts to using simpler weapons that can be dual purposed as Melee weapons such as throwing axes and knives. Armor Default Armor Tempered iron that has been resmelted twice over making it pure using acess ores to increase the strenght and durability behind it, the legs are Black leather skin tight to ensure form and prevent any short damage, slashing and stabbing still massive of course, but spells at the legs are reduced slightly in damage not hindering him as much. Master Thieves armor Black eastern cloth woven with dark kebbit fur to reduce the noise produced giving it a sleek black stylish look along with Leather and Bronze plate weaving little protection is provided here more ment for sneaking about and breaking in and out of places. Demonic Armor V1 Black chain mail with demonic styling around the shoulders to provide protection, the pants loose black plates sewn onto cloth to allow the user movement while fighting and allowing them to keep better control. Enslavement Armor Primal plates with Sagittarian leather underneath to provide resistance agaisnt low to medium magical spells, while the armor provides the ut most protection agaisnt any attack Na-kur's speed is limited greatly because of how heavy the armor is reducing his speed to that of a common humans. The armor does not exist anymore as Na-kur was smited by Nathan Sicarius while wearing this armor shattering it into shards across the Polslaev ritual ground battle pit. History Birth & Time in the God Wars Na-Kur was born during the middle of the Third Age (The exact year has been forgotten because demons, being immortal, tend to lose track of age-related events, like birthdays. The player also wishes for it to be flexible enough for future plot development). Being a demon, he served with the other demons in Zamorak's army for the duration of the God Wars. His focus strayed often, as he watched and followed orders directly from some of the Elder Demons leading the fighting such as Lerepiel, Thammaron and Zepalon. Close to the end of the God Wars, a troop of Lesser Demons and Implings that Na-Kur was escorting fell for an ambush from Bandos' Orcs and Giants. The attackers started raining rocks down upon them from above, eliminating and entrapping most of the entire team, leaving the squad of ten down to about three remaining members. Two Implings and a broken up Na-kur were all that was left. He was thoroughly frustrated that the Implings had abandoned him, after knowing far well he was still alive. This was the first time in his life that he did something he knew he shouldn't be doing. Despite all the hate and rage in his instincts telling him to slaughter these Implings, he let it go and just walked away leaving the entire war behind him. Learning Illusion Magic It was the middle of the Fourth Age, during Winter. Na-Kur stood in silence the iced-covered battlefield that remained from the end of the God Wars. Something he had abandoned after being left for dead by his underlings. ''This place is disgusting, but still contains treasure. Something I can make a profit off of, he thought. His three-toed feet dug into the snow as he walked over the dense ground, pausing from time to time, as he could feel the energies of battle, hatred, and magic, buried deep below the snow. I wonder. Drawing his right hand back, his four fingers closed into a tight fist before smashing it down into the snow-covered ground. The punch hit deep but did nothing, the chill was too deep, and the enchantment that had locked this place was beyond his own power. Moving along, Na-kur began to stand up looking about, disappointingly trying to find something or any kind of remnant of the God Wars that he could call his own. His armor was abandoned and damaged beyond repair when he had left it. Behind Na-kur, the snow stirred. His punch had awoken something, but he was too caught up in his grief to even notice it. A girl climbed over, her figure moving against the snow. A lovely black dress flowed from her body, hands covered in laced gloves. The young girl crawled out through the snow. She couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen. As she stood, no magical aura came from her, nothing to even make her detectable. "Ah, Demon, I was wondering who had the nerve to bother me while I was sleeping." Naiome's voice spoke, sounding soft and sadistic, despite being at the bottom rung of the Mahjarrat and the weakest one of them all. She had the strongest ally, however, which was her sister. "Now, why don't you run along before I rip your heart to shreds." She waved her left hand in a sign of dismissal as she moved, turning back to the hole she had came out of. Na-kur stood, turned, and looked at her, only catching her hand sign dismissing him. Anger surged through his body as he noticed the fact that some child had the nerve to speak lowly of him like he was some Impling. Drawing his right hand back, he sprinted forward, the snow on the ground being torn up as he raced across it, going to drive his claws into the girl. Before he could, however, he was stopped in place by some unknown power. The girl looked at him disappointingly, and still, no magical aura could be felt from her. Whatever she did do to Na-Kur, however, was beyond the comprehension of any mere mortal. "I'm disappointed, demon. I thought you knew better than to attack those on your own side." Naiome scolded the demon before simply shedding her guise, a female Mahjarrat stood there, in all her skeletal glory, with the black dress still hanging loosely about. It blew freely in the wind. "Now, demon, why don't you leave before I simply rip you clean in half?" Na-kur gasped as he felt himself able to move again. His body fell into the snowy plain as he landed on his hands and knees. As he regained his senses, he looked up at Naiome, and despite being one of the weakest Mahjarrat alive, the alliance she had with her sister meant nobody questioned her. Na-kur stood firm, his mind racing as he sought a reason for why he should fight back. A Stern Judge that could clearly destroy him at his current strength meant that he was no match. Demons were considerably weak against these demi-god like creatures. "I request your help," He merely stated, watching an amused look on her face, one that cut deeper to his pride than anything else along those lines. "Why would a proud demon want help from a Magi?" Her words were cruel as she spoke once more, clearly more amused than angered. "I want to blend in among them," He stated, looking away from the ancient and dead battlefield, and his gaze shifted toward the growing human settlements of the Fourth Age. "You wish to blend in with these scum instead of erase them? They are merely pawns and tools to be used and slaughtered like sheep," Naiome paused. A content look formed on her face, "Bind yourself to me demon, become mine 'till your purpose is served, and then you can learn my little tricks." The look on Na-kur's face was one of grief. A binding was the lowest any demon could go. Giving one's true name to a human, elf, or anything that wasn't your fellow demon was considered lower then an Impling. The cost will be immense; the fact that it's a Stern Judge makes it feel like I'm binding myself directly to Saradomin. "I'm waiting." Naiome's cold voice cut the air like a dagger, snapping him back into focus as he nodded slowly. "I will bind myself as your servant." His voice was slow as he spoke, regretting those words with every fiber of his being, but knowing he had little choice. "Good boy, now come here and let me mark you." Fifth Age Year Four; Season Summer. It's been quiet since we parted ways, task after bothersome task being degraded to no degree just for Naiome's own amusement till she reached the point where she had him do everything she could wish, want and imagine leaving Na-kur frusterated, but skilled now in weaving the art of illusions, something ever constant to improve hiding now his only task left was to find a human who's life he could take over, something he would choose as his constant form for a while till he had it "die" and move along to the next pathway. Time moved consistantly and rapidly, Na-kur had tracked a man to the city of Avarrock, a bartender and a fence for thieves within the city and decided to take over his life as his own, so he waited and stalked the man learning his life and events often taking the guise of warriors he remembered from the battles during the third ages to keep close and learn as much as he could before it finally was time to reap his rewards. Death for the man was silent, Na-kurs claws drew slowly over his throat causing him to bleed outwards covering the entire bed sheets in the candy red liquid, content with his kill he took his form, his body turning and shifting till it became that of the now dead bartender leaving one thing and one thing left of Na-kur, disposing the body. "And so it begins, a silent death for a man of drinks." He mused before moving, his motions quick as he ripped the lower part of the arm from the fresh corpses body and began to dig in and eat his meal. To the Sicarius By the Year 169 of the Fifth age, Na-Kur had gone through several lives - cutting them when he needed to, and in time taking up their skills with him. He had lived as a Bartender, Craftsman (although tricky, because he lacked the pinky finger to help guide it), Huntsman, Soldier, Blacksmith and ending it all as a thief. His guise was brought to an end when he decided to snap back towards a man claiming to have access to a blade that was fabled and not heard since the Early Fourth Age. Na-Kur's disgust showed through his guise as he found the man's smithing style unbearable because he was crafting his metal far too slim, practically weakening the sword to the point where even a solid slash would break it clean in half. Arrogantly, he edged the man on till it got to the point of the two men initiating a sword fight outside of the forge l(eading to a bit of destruction and ending with a firespell that crippled Na-Kur), leading the man to assume victory over him, subjecting him to his order as 'a bit of humility and respect', as the man called it. It was then, that Na-Kur was inducted by Nathan Renderra to the Sicarius Family as a Servus. Marcato's toy The manor in ruins upon Na-kurs return, destroyed along with his mark and protection from the Marcato gone. His first thoughts the manor was attacked and destroyed while he was out exploring, nothing remained though the only thing left for him to do was to search the remains and go from their checking for possible loot and extensions of what could have happened. Three days of searching occured before the Marcato forcibly summoned Na-kur, and bound him to the Marcato, especially Sadia, to be used freely as a pet and enslaved for control. The first Month Controlled, serving Sadia hand and foot had been taken to Polslaev camps along the wilderness near the trollheim and wilderness border, attack and scout plans are being made, nothing is clear yet. The Second Month The Polslaev make their moves marching towards Daemonheim, Sadia speaks of great things from the castle of ruin power and objects to increase her power and strenght. The worshippers are out on their campaign agaisnt Avarrock, the dungeon is open for us to sneak entrance into it, we will claim what ever she needs and we will make haste with it. The Third Month We did not find it, Many bloody fights and Polslaev troops lost as we followed endless paths to get through to the bottom of Daemonheim, this area turned into maze upon maze forcing us through puzzles with strange materials gathered along the way, armor made of the first metal Sadia is refering to it as Primal, leather combined with it to protect from Magic it has been granted to me to ensure safety and keep her protection, while heavy we move strong the armor protecting me from most fatal blows nothing seems to dent these plates. Soon I am to be sacrificed for Lerepial, their numbers dwindle but their power grows. Their lord is needed once more, I am to be the vassal to rebirth him. The Renderra After his recovery from the Marcarto he was kept within a guthixian blessed cage and holy silver to keep him from forcing his way out as he was left in protection from being used as a weapon agaisnt Nathan, after the Marcarto had been slain Nathan told Na-kur to leave the renderra Islands and simply vanish, Na-kur more concered for the status of his Bloodied angel he headed off in search of her. Heading East! After searching for a short time in despair he sought to make him self useful under his guise he headed east along with the other thousands of sailers who heard of the opening of the eastern lands, as of the moment he has landed among the Arc Islands where all those from the west meet those with the east and is taking refugee and building a new life among the islands. Armor Images Default: Thief: Demonic Armor V1: Enslaved Armor: Category:Demons Category:Sicarius Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Thief